


Kissing it Better

by ticticinstance



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing It Better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticticinstance/pseuds/ticticinstance
Summary: "You... fell off.  Of the chocobo."  Noctis nodded jerkily.  Prompto looked at him in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter.





	Kissing it Better

**Author's Note:**

> For Promptis Fan Week 2018, day 4. Prompt: hurt/comfort

The chocobo’s kweh was cut short with a shriek and a thud as its rider fell to the ground.  Noctis groaned, feeling the dirt kick up on to his face with each breath.  Slowly, he heaved himself up, sitting back and wiping his arm across his face. 

“Noct?  You okay, buddy?” he heard Prompto call from several meters back.  He groaned again, quickly trying to fix his hair.  As he ran his fingers through, leaves fell across his face and onto his shoulders.  Noctis grimaced.

“Whoa, what happened?” Prompto asked, sliding off his own chocobo and crouching down in front of Noctis.  His eyes quickly searched Noctis for any injuries.  Seeing none, he cocked his head and waited for Noct to speak.  Noct’s face reddened as he pulled his bangs over his eyes.  He mumbled something, not looking at Prompto.

“Uhm, what was that?”  Prompto said, smiling and scooting closer to Noctis.  Noctis blushed even darker and cleared his throat.

“I fell off,” he said tightly.

Prompto blinked at him.

“You… fell off,” he said slowly.  Noctis nodded jerkily. 

“Of the chocobo,” Prompto added.  Noctis nodded again.  Prompto looked at him in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter, startling the nearby chocobos.  Noctis buried his face in his hands as Prompto fell onto the ground, still laughing.  The mounts ruffled their feathers in disapproval and pranced away at the disruption.  Prompto ignored them as he laughed, his eyes tearing up.  Noctis frowned and crossed his arms.  Soon, Prompto's laughing turned to occasional chuckles before stopping all together.  Looking over at Noctis, he snorted and nudged the boy with his foot.  Noct glanced up at him, glaring.  Prompto smiled at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Noct said, embarrassment clear in his voice.  Prompto smiled wider.

“Well, that’s too bad,” Prompto said.  “I was hoping I’d get to kiss it better for you.”

 “Well, I guess it does hurt a bit,” Noctis said, finally smiling at Prompto.  Prompto grinned and crawled towards Noctis, kissing him soundly.  After a few moments, Noctis pulled back, smiling as he rested his head on Prompto's shoulder.

"Seriously, though, I can't believe you fell off," Prompto said.

"Shut up," Noctis grumbled, playfully swatting at Prompto as the blonde laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very silly and entirely self-indulgent. I love it.


End file.
